


Not Going Anywhere

by anthonysstark (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anthonysstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are both great friends and professors at the university. Unfortunately for Charles, he feels more than friendship for Erik and his feelings are not reciprocated by the other man, or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

“Class dismissed, don’t forget to do your homework.”

Before he even got the chance to finish the sentence, most of the class was already standing and walking towards the door, ready to leave after an another tiring day of listening to professors talk non-stop about subjects that didn’t really interest them.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much Charles could do to make them stay and listen to him, that’s just what you get when you’re the professor of the last class on a Friday afternoon. 

He remained by his desk, shutting down his laptop and picking up some sheets and books. He wanted to finish grading some papers today, but his back was killing him and nothing sounded better than a nice hot shower at home, followed by an evening watching stupid reality TV shows.

Even though Charles was a renowned genetics professor, and even though those programs were in his most honest opinion, very very stupid, they all held unimaginable amounts of interest. The way the human mind acted when it’s stuck with other strange minds in an unexpected situation was always a subject of great fascination to him.

And as previously stated, nothing could beat a nice hot shower and an evening watching the last episode of Jersey Shore which he had set to record, nothing except Erik Lensherr.

“Hey Charles, you got any plans for tonight?” 

Erik was a professor of physics. He once had tried to explain to Charles what physics was all about, and how interesting metals and such could be. Charles managed to pay attention for the first five minutes of the conversation, after that he just nodded and added the occasional “yes yes” and “indeed”. 

Erik didn’t mention how fascinating and fun physics could be around Charles ever again.

At the moment Professor Lensherr was standing by the doorway, his lean body relaxed against the wooden frame. He held a light grin on his face that made Charles’ insides twist and knot.

Charles had had a crush on Erik since the day he first saw him, it was like love at first sight. Except that usually love at first sight was corresponded, and in this case Charles’ feelings weren’t mutual. Erik saw him as a good friend, and Charles wasn’t going to ruin their friendship by blurting out his stupid feelings to him.

“Not really. Why do you ask?” He continued to pack his books, secretly hoping that whatever Erik had planned didn’t involve lots of effort and human strength on his behalf. However, Charles already knew that whatever Erik might ask him, he was going to say yes.

Charles would never refuse a proposal from the other man, unless it was something barbaric that went against everything Charles believed in. But Erik was a reasonable man; he wouldn’t ask something of Charles that he knew he wouldn’t be able to do.  And if he did ask such a thing, well, Charles didn’t know what he would do then.

It didn’t matter though, because what Erik had to ask was something quite reasonable and enjoyable.

“I was thinking we could go to my place, eat take-out and drink some beers while watching that stupid show you like. What’s it called? Jersay something...”

Charles beamed at Erik, finishing the other man’s train of thought, “Jersey Shore. And I’d love to watch it with you.”

Charles had, on previous occurrences, mentioned to Erik that he quite enjoyed shows like Jersey Shore. Erik had simply stared at him and asked “Why?” Charles would then proceed to give Erik a lecture on how the show’s dynamics were extremely interesting and how they gave a wonderful insight to the human mind.  Erik didn’t even let him finish, saying that it was fine for Charles to like such shows; everyone has different tastes after all.

That was one of the many reasons why Charles fancied Erik so much. He didn’t judge others. Charles didn’t know Erik’s past and he certainly didn’t know how he was raised. However, these things did not matter, because the point was, in a world filled with people judging everyone they see and making others feel bad because they’re different, Erik was nothing like that.

“I’d love to go. When should I arrive?” He hoped the smile that seemed to be cracking his face in two parts out of sheer adoration wasn’t that big and obvious to Erik.

“I was thinking I could just grab something on that Chinese restaurant near my place and you meet me up in half an hour?” Charles nodded and picked up all of his stuff, anxious to leave and go home. He had been to Erik’s house a couple of times before, but he had never stayed for more than a couple of minutes. Usually it was just to drop Erik off, or to grab something the other man had forgotten earlier.

So to say he was excited to spend the evening at Erik’s house, well, that was quite the understatement. 

Erik helped Charles carry some of his books, ignoring the smaller man’s protests that he could very well carry his own books.They parted their ways in the parking lot, and Charles drove as quickly as he could while respecting the speed limits.

He got home in less than 10 minutes, a new record! Charles owned a small apartment, and even though he could easily buy something bigger, he didn’t. Charles found the apartment to be cozy, and the idea of a big house all for himself didn’t sound very appealing. His sister Raven said he was being stupid, and so did his parents. All they wanted Charles to live a full happy life.

Charles’ parents wanted him to find a decent girl, marry her and have lots of children. And even though Charles had tried to explain countless times that he didn’t like girls, they simply wouldn’t drop the subject. Raven on the other hand, just wanted him to be happy, be it with a man or with a woman.

Looking himself in the mirror, Charles examined his appearance. His hair looked like what Raven had called “sex hair”, and the three piece suit he was wearing was just a little bit too tight. Perfect.

He knew what he wore wouldn’t make a single difference to Erik, but Charles was also very well aware that he was what other people considered to be attractive. And even though the only person whose opinion really mattered on the subject didn’t care for him, well it didn’t hurt for Charles to try either.

He lost the jacket, deciding that it looked to formal for to meet a colleague and grabbed his car keys. While driving to Erik’s place, Charles silently wondered why the other man had invited him to watch Jersey Shore at his house. He knew Erik enjoyed his company just as much as Charles enjoyed his, but they usually went to bars with other professors or with mutual friends. The only times they hanged out just the two was to discuss school related topics, not to watch Jersey Shore while eating take-out. 

He parked the car on the front of Erik’s building, and ringed the doorbell. Erik’s apartment was, just as Charles’ one, quite small. Both men maintained the same opinion on the subject; there was no need for a big house when it’s just one person living on it. 

Erik opened the door without even asking who it was.

“Well hello old friend, haven’t seen you in while.” He smiled sheepishly as he talked, and Charles wondered how someone could look so damn good. Erik had changed from his suit to some jeans and V-neck t-shirt that clung obscenely to his torso. Charles couldn’t help but stare at the other man’s defined muscles for a couple of seconds, and ended up feeling extremely embarrassed afterwards.

Charles couldn’t be sure but he was almost certain he could see a grin on Erik’s face.

“Hey, err I didn’t bring anything but-“ What Charles was trying to say was that he had brought money with him to pay for his own food, but he seemed to embarrassed to form a coherent sentence and Erik had simply waved him off and entered the house, leaving Charles to follow.

“I didn’t know what you like, so I bought the regular dishes.” 

Charles had wandered into the living room while Erik grabbed the food from the kitchen. Jersey Shore was already on the TV screen, though it was on pause and Charles finally realized Erik had recorded the episode.

 _ Did Erik record it especially for him? _

No. He wouldn’t do that. Erik must have been curious about the show and had simply invited Charles after recording it, remembering that the other man enjoyed watching it. Yes, that must be exactly what had happened. 

“Hey Erik, are we eating on the couch?” Charles yelled.

“Yeah, you can sit down and start the show.”

Charles did as he was told. The episode currently on the television was the latest one, precisely the one Charles wanted to see. It was just after Sammi and Ronnie’s latest break-up. Charles remembered watching it and commenting into the air how much of a mess Ronnie was, and how he should get some kind of treatment. The man had had a full psychotic attack for goodness sake’s! How did they even allow him in the house?

Erik came into the room with a tray full of unknown food which he placed into Charles lap, leaving quickly only to return with his own tray.

They watched the show cheerfully, trading comments about everything and everyone and laughing at each other’s words. 

“Wait, didn’t those two break up?” Erik was looking puzzled at the tv screen, trying to decipher what was happening between the bulky looking dude and the girl with glasses.

“Yes, but she still has feelings for him and now they’re getting back together!” Charles was at the edge of his seat as he enthusiastically explained to his friend the relationships and the reasoning of the show.

“But he’s a jackass, why would she go back to him?” 

“Because she’s in love Erik, and people in love do stupid things.”

Erik drank a big gulp of his beer, and silently agreed with Charles’ previous statement. Charles almost thought that for a moment he had upset Erik, but then the other man screamed with joy as he saw who he had called “the spiky hair dude” return home with some cake.

It was hard to not laugh and smile at how happy Erik seemed to be while watching the show; he seemed to be relaxed under Charles’ company and for some reason that made Charles quite happy and relaxed too.

The food was delicious and they both stole bits of food from each other’s tray, comfortably sharing the pieces as if they were old friends. Charles had taken off his tie and loosened his shirt unpopping the buttons with the excuse that it was “ _too hot_ ”. When they finished the meal, alongside the new episode of Jersey Shore, Erik suggested they played some chess.

Erik opened up some beers and they began to drink; however, Charles lost count after an hour or two how many they consumed. Even though on normal occasions, chess sounded like a very boring game, at the moment it sounded like the best thing anyone had ever thought of.

Their first moves were careless, both too drunk to care about what they were doing and simply wanting to make the other laugh. Then all of a sudden, Erik stopped laughing and looked at Charles straight in the eyes.

“Do you know what would make the game more interesting?”

Charles looked up from the chess board to see a very serious looking Erik, whose face revealed nothing, but whose eyes revealed only humor and delight.

“What would that be my dear friend?”

“The loser has to strip.”

Charles squeaked as if someone had suddenly slapped him in the face, thrown water on him and told him there was a spider in his hair.

“They have to what!?”

“They have to strip Charles. Don’t tell me you’ve gone deaf now.” You could hear the distinct sarcasm in Erik’s voice [S9] . Charles didn’t know if the alcohol clouded his judgement or maybe because he really wanted to see Erik naked, but before he even realized it, he was saying yes to Erik and they continued with their match.

The game became more serious. The laughter had died in their throats as they both eyed each piece carefully, giving deep thought to every move they made. In his semi-drunk state, Charles didn’t really ask himself why Erik had wanted to place such a rule to their game. They were only friends after all; even that in itself was an accomplishment as friendship was not something that was common within Charles’ life. The thoughts swirled in his mind as he moved a bishop; friendship was all they shared… _Right?_

Before Charles knew that was happening, thoughts and scenarios started playing in his head. He imagined scenarios in which his feelings were reciprocated by the other man and thought about what would happen if they ended up together. However, it could never happen, because for one, Erik didn’t like him and for two, they were both teachers at the same college and faculty members aren’t supposed to date each other because of the weird situations it could cause!

He had been so lost in his head he hadn’t even realized Erik’s queen standing right in front of his King.

“Check mate.” Erik’s tone was smug.

Charles stared helplessly at the board, before his gaze moved to Erik’s face, and then he fixed his eyes once more upon the board. His mouth was slightly ajar; he couldn’t believe he had actually lost and that he was going to have to strip in front of Erik. His cheeks reddened as he got up, he could feel his heart beating furiously against his ribs.

He looked at Erik one more time, hoping that maybe, the other man would tell him it was all just a joke and that he didn’t really have to strip. Instead what he found was a smug grin plastered on Erik’s face as the other man leaned back on his chair, getting a perfect view of Charles’ whole body.

Charles started to unbutton his shirt, his hands shaking. He felt his fingers start to perspire and his shirt began to press against his dampening back as he became more nervous; each button seemed to take forever to be released. 

Erik though, didn’t seem to mind this; the man wore a smirk on his face, he looked like he had all the time in the world. Charles on the other hand was freaking out.

Panic started to slowly fill every single part of his body, from the tip of his toes to the hair on his head and no matter how much he tried to, he simply couldn’t calm himself. He couldn’t even feel the alcohol in his blood stream anymore; it was like someone had removed all of it and left Charles completely sober. He had never felt like this, not even when Raven had got run over by a car when they were younger, and Charles had spent the whole time by her side in the hospital bed.

Charles looked at Erik once again and something seemed to snap in his head. Numerous possibilities and thoughts of why Erik was making him do this swirled through Charles’ head. However, only one jumped out from the rest. _Erik knew Charles’ feelings and he was messing with him._

“I’m sorry Erik but I can’t. I just, I don’t know what you’re playing, but it isn’t funny and I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”

He grabbed his vest and tie, refusing to look at the other man. Before Erik could even get up, Charles was rushing down the staircase and out of the door. He could hear Erik’s voice as he ran, and he ignored the other man as best as he could. When he got to the car, his heart was beating so loudly he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts, something he was grateful for.

The drive back home was almost painful. Charles tried his best to calm and down and focus on the road and on his classes for next week, everything but Erik. 

The weekend was uncomfortable. Charles alternated his time between grading papers, preparing classes and cooking; he also fixed a broken lamp and cleaned out his email box. He did everything he could possibly remember as long as he didn’t have to think about Erik and the events of Friday night.

Erik had tried to call him on his cellphone, his house phone and he even sent a couple of texts which Charles refused to read in fear of being even more humiliated. His plan was, from now on to simply ignore Erik. It was going to be quite hard since they lived near each other, worked in the same college, shared many mutual friends and were really close friends. None of that mattered though, Charles even stand the thought of seeing Erik’s mocking face ever again…

Monday finally appeared and Charles drove as slowly as possibly he could, no rush to get to school. In his mind he had formed an emergency plan in case he and Erik bumped into each other on the hallway or something. He would say he was terribly sorry but he was late for an appointment and he needed to go to his office immediately.

Charles didn’t have class until 11 a.m. but against his best wishes, he had to come earlier so he could finish some work in his office. His small room in the university had a desk near the centre, standing opposite to the only window. The rest of the walls were filled with bookshelves containing books on the most varied subjects; it was a cosy room and Charles quite enjoyed spending his time there. It was almost like his secret hiding place.

He was setting his things on the desk, his back facing the door when he heard a click and suddenly there was someone else in the room. Charles was prepared to tell whoever that person might be that he was busy at the moment, and that they would have to leave. What he was not prepared for, was for the person to be a severely pissed Erik  Lensherr, looking incredibly attractive in his grey suit that fitted him like a glove.

_ “Charles…” _ The man practically growled at him. 

“Ah- Erik, I was just, I mean what are you-“

Before Charles could even finish that sentence Erik was on him like a tiger, his lips connecting with Charles’. It took about 0.4 seconds for Charles to respond to the furious kiss. At first, their lips just pressed against one another. However, Erik started to push Charles backwards as they kissed. When Charles’ back hit the desk, the small man produced a gasp, not having noticed he had been moved, which allowed Erik to shove his tongue inside his mouth.

Erik’s tongue did things to Charles; it licked everywhere and lingered at the places that made Charles’ knees weaken under him. Charles arms wrapped Erik’s broad shoulders to keep himself steady as the other man started to rock their hips together.

“Erik stop- I can’t, I don’t.” Charles had no idea what he was saying now, but he couldn’t allow things to go any further. For a man normally so coherent, Charles seemed to turn into a puddle, he appeared to lose control of his body and his ability to be illiterate, the thoughts and words that were usually ordered were stuttered and mixed with every touch of Erik Lensherr against Charles. 

However, Charles liked Erik too much to be hurt like this. He tried to tear himself away from the taller man, but Erik wouldn’t let him.

“You’re so stupid Charles. I want you, and I know you want me so **shut up**.” Erik’s words were all muffled by the fact that he was biting Charles’ neck while talking. His bite had enough strength to leave a mark for a week.

Charles cheeks were as red as a tomato now, and he could barely form a coherent thought with his brain spinning in his head non-stop; he still had so many questions he wanted answers to, but Erik’s hip was creating such glorious friction between them. He had been dreaming about this moment for weeks, all questions could wait.

His hands started to pull Erik’s jacket off, and Erik had just parted from Charles’ body so he could help when they heard the click of the door. They scampered away from each other as fast they could, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, which wasn’t must since they were both flustered and their clothes were now a big mess.

Through the door came Mr. Garciaz, the janitor. The man looked inside the room, and upon seeing people inside it, excused himself and left. Mr Garciaz spoke little English, but from what Charles could understand he had said he was terribly sorry, and that he thought the room was empty for cleaning.

Erik locked the door as soon as the janitor was out, and immediately returned to molesting Charles. 

“Erik we can’t, someone else might come in. And we’re ah!” Charles moaned and suddenly he forgot what he had been previously saying; God knows how much he had wanted this, how many fantasies he had had and now his pants were hanging by his knees and Erik was cupping Charles length with his hand, even though he was stroking it lightly, the contact was amazing.

“The door’s locked Charles. No one can come in.”

Erik’s voice was like honey to Charles’ ears, and even though he almost sounded dangerous then, Charles couldn’t help but relax under the other man’s arms. Thoughts of being caught with Erik were soon forgotten, just to be replaced by Charles need and lust. Charles couldn’t possibly care about anything else besides Erik’s hands, Erik’s tongue, Erik’s teeth, Erik’s whole body…

The man in question nibbled Charles’ earlobe, and started to go downwards on his neck, licking and sucking and biting, wanting to taste every bit of the smaller man. Charles’ resumed his previous actions of taking off both their jackets as quickly as he could, needing more contact, desperate for it. Erik was more than happy to abide.

The clothing was thrown to a remote corner of the small room and soon their shirts, shoes and pants followed. They took off all of their clothes between kisses and touches, as fast as they could, anxious to be together. Erik’s fingers danced down underneath Charles’ boxer shorts, the last piece of clothing he wore.He batted Erik’s hands away, nudging them up towards his torso, not ready to show Erik his cock. Erik did not stop, kissing Charles as though he was deprived of oxygen and Charles was the precious substance he needed.Erik was a suffocating man, pressing his whole body against Charles as he tried to get as much of him as he could.

Charles was still backed up against the desk, and even though he loved the feeling of Erik’s skin against his, he desperately needed to move to another place or he feared he wouldn’t be able to bend his back ever again.

He moved forward until Erik was now the one backed up, his body leaning heavily against a book shelf that contained all of Charles’ encyclopaedias. Charles glanced at the other man’s face, smiling at the look of shock appearing upon it at the change of position. However, his features began to shift and Charles could see in his face how much he had enjoyed being manoeuvred like this, how much he had liked Charles taking command.

Erik’s hands at first were everywhere he could possibly touch, lingering in the places that made Charles moan louder, he stopped roaming to pinch Charles’ nipples, taking his time there. He twisted them with his thumb, and then pinched on unfocused times so that Charles was never expecting it, gasping every time.

“Erik please, please I can’t take it. Please.” His head was lowered on Erik’s shoulder, as he tried to keep his voice down. He feared someone outside might hear them, but he also knew that deep down, he didn’t really care if they did.

“What do you want Charles? Tell me.” Erik’s voice sounded so demanding, so controlled, _so powerful._ It made Charles’ dick twitch against Erik’s thigh. Charles’ felt like his brain was exploding, like the universe was spinning at the speed of light and for the life of him, no matter how much he tried he couldn’t even remember his name.

“Anything, please, just touch me Erik, please.” Charles begged.

Erik quickly shifted both of their bodies, so that now Charles was the one standing against the bookshelf and went down on his knees. He looked up into Charles’ eyes, silently asking permission before pulling the younger man’s underwear down. The cold air hit Charles’ dick unexpectedly. However, before the blue eyed man could adjust to the sensation, Erik started to lick from the base and up the shaft of Charles’ swollen cock. Charles’ mind went blank once again, focusing on nothing but Erik’s skilful tongue.

Erik licked all the pre-come that had already come out in slow, wet tongue movements. He looked up at Charles, seeing the other man’s eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip fiercely, trying to keep his moans inside his mouth.

“Charles, look at me.” 

Charles did as he was told. His hands that were previously gripping tightly to the bookshelf, now found Erik’s hair much more appealing. He tried not to pull the other man’s head, wanting Erik to go at his own pace. However, Erik had already decided that he was going to take it slowly and savour every moment of Charles’ cock in his mouth.

He licked and kissed in different locations, occasionally putting a little bit more pressure. Charles moaned on the back of his throat, a low dark sound. And then, without even a little warning, Erik went as far as his throat allowed him to, managing to get Charles’ whole dick inside his mouth. He licked its underside as he dragged his mouth out, and repeated the process all over again, faster and rougher every time. 

Charles felt overwhelmed and without even realising it he was saying Erik’s name, over and over again, almost like a chanting. Erik’s blue eyes were looking at Charles equally blue ones, and Charles felt for just a fraction of a second, like Erik was looking directly at his soul; reading his mind, seeing his past, discovering his feelings. Charles couldn’t look way, even if his life depended on it, he simply couldn’t look way.

He suddenly started to thrust into Erik’s mouth, needing to feel _more_. Erik let him, not fighting back, he just let Charles take control not pinning him to the bookcase. Soon, Charles was practically deep throating Erik, his hands pushing Erik’s head back and forth non-stop and Erik simply moved along with it, hollowing his cheeks for Charles and making the most delicious sounds in the back of his throat.

“Erik, I’m going to come!” Charles tried to push Erik’s head away. However, the other man fought his hands and sucked Charles’ dick even harder for one last time. Charles came in hot white spurts; at first, Erik tried to swallow everything, however, he was not able to hold all of the liquid in his mouth. He simply let some of it dribble down his chin, licking it off afterwards. Erik was expecting Charles to come in a loud shout, but the other man had bitten down on his own arm to avoid screaming; there was now a clear distinct read mark on his skin and the sight of it made Erik’s dick twitch.

Erik pushed himself to his feet slowly. His skin was a lovely shade of red, just like Charles’. They stared at each other with burning passion for what felt like long hours until Charles grabbed Erik by the hair, pushing the taller man against him so they could kiss once again. Charles could taste himself in Erik’s mouth. For some weird, probably twisted reason he found this fact extremely hot. They kissed until Charles felt Erik’s bulge rocking against his leg, quietly reminding him that Erik hadn’t gotten off yet.

He grabbed Erik’s boxers and pulled them down as far as he could; stroking Erik’s dick with only a light touch. Erik buried his face in Charles’ hair, trying to keep his composure but failing miserably. It wasn’t Charles’ plan to make Erik beg; however, seeing Erik like this made Charles feel like he could do anything he wished to. Though all he wished to was to grab Erik’s cock with his whole hand, stroking him as roughly and as quickly as he could, Charles decided to take things slow and light until Erik couldn’t take it anymore.

His plan would have worked perfectly if it weren’t for the fact that Erik was already aching hard, with pre-come spilling out of his dick; Charles only got to stroke it thrice before Erik came with a low moan, all over his hand.

They stayed in that position for a while, naked with their arms gently on top of each other, both of them trying to calm down and assimilate what they had just done. However, Charles’ heartbeat would not die down.

Now that his mind was clear of the sex haze, questions started racing once again, creating doubt and insecurity deep inside Charles’ heart. _What if he only wanted to have sex? What if it was some kind of weird prank? What if Erik hadn’t liked it? What if Erik was dying or what if he had to leave to some kind of important job on the other side of the world? What if..?_

However before Charles could act on any of these insecurities or run away embarrassed with fear once again, Erik kissed him deeply on the mouth.

“Just calm your mind. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.”


End file.
